praviafandomcom-20200213-history
Katja Kleker
Hederhelm, Resha |Occupation = Actress ∙ singer ∙ model |Education =Hederhelm School of Drama and Thespianism |Schools = |Years = 2003–present |Spouse = |Children = }} Katja Maria Kleker (born 18 April 1987) is a Reshan actress, singer, and model. Beginning her career as a child actress and model in 2003, Kleker received her breakout role after being cast as Danja in Hooligans (2005), which received critical acclaim. After the film's success, Kleker briefly went on a hiatus from acting to complete her education at Hederhelm School of Drama and Thespianism, graduating in 2007. After her graduation, Kleker went on to star in a number of blockbusters in the 2000s and 2010s, including Illusion (2008), Masochism (2008), Illusion Pt. 2 (2010), and Mummy (2011). Since 2013, she has starred as the series protagonist in The Wonder Women (2013–present). Life and career Early life Kleker was born in Hederhelm to parents Fridrik Kleker and Betti Tomassen. Fridrik works in advertising, while Betti is a chemistry lecturer at a gymnasium. Kleker was raised in a middle-class family in the Zleper borough, growing up with two younger brothers. Kleker became interested in acting and performing after she began elementary school in 1993. However, her parents discouraged her from pursuing such a career and instead wanted her to go into a more academic field, which she obliged with. Throughout elementary school, Kleker was interested in going into the science field, much like her mother, and becoming a doctor or chemist. After her graduation from elementary school in 2003, she was poised to begin studying at Hederhelm School of Sciences and Technology to study medical sciences, but switched to study acting at Hederhelm School of Drama and Thespianism at the last minute. 2003–2007: Early career, Hooligans, and hiatus In 2003, while shopping with her friends, Kleker was discovered by a modeling scout and signed to an agency. She soon began working with ad campaigns and clothing companies as a child model. After signing to the agency, Kleker also began her acting career by starring in various commercials. As a catwalk model, Kleker also walked in Hederhelm Fashion Week 2004 and 2005, while she walked in Narissa Fashion Week 2005 and Rosa Fashion Week 2005, as well. In 2004, Kleker was cast in the crime drama film Hooligans (2005). In the film, she portrayed teenage prostitute and aspiring actress Danja. The film became a wide success, becoming one of the most acclaimed films of the year. Following the success of the film, Kleker announced she planned to go on a hiatus from acting and modeling in order to prioritize her schooling. Kleker was forced to take a leave of absence from high school to film the movie, and was education by tutors on-set. She eventually graduated from high school in 2007. 2007–2013: Blockbuster success After completing high school in 2007, Kleker revealed that she was planning on returning to her acting career, while she still was planning on taking a break from the modeling industry to prioritize acting. Kleker's first role following the end of her hiatus was the female lead in the heist thriller film Illusion (2008). She later went on to reprise her role in the film's sequel, Illusion Pt. 2 (2010). Combined, the films brought in a total of over $900 million. The first film was a critical and commercial success, while the second film was a critical failure. Kleker went on to star in the blockbuster horror film Masochism (2008). The film, set in Maru, followed a group of Reshan students who unknowingly curse themselves. It went on to become a box office success within Greater Resha, but proved to be controversial in other parts of the continent, even being banned in Maru. Kleker later returned to the horror genre with a role in the film Mummy (2011). 2013–present: The Wonder Women and music career In 2013, Kleker was cast as Elsabet "Elsa" Akjer in the Radiotelevizijask Resha (RTR) musical comedy-drama The Wonder Women (2013–present). With the role, she also began her singing career and regularly released singles of songs performed on the series. She has been featured on all four soundtrack albums that the series has released. In 2014, Kleker starred in the horror film Borrowed (2014), which became a large success. Throughout the mid-2010s she also starred in a number of successful independent films, such as Newton (2014), Smile (2015), Egghead (2015), Shooting Stars (2016), Video Games (2016), and Etymology (2017). In addition to the independent films, Kleker also starred in a number of blockbusters in the latter half of the decade, including Hecate (2016) and Miss Esmeralda (2017). Personal life Kleker is openly bisexual, having publicly come out in 2009, stating, "I've always liked boys and girls. It's nothing I'm ashamed of and nothing I hide from people". She has frequently campaigned for the rights of women and the LGBT community, and has volunteered with human rights organizations throughout Pravia. Filmography Awards and nominations Category:Living people Category:1987 births Category:People from Hederhelm Category:Reshan actresses Category:Reshan female models Category:Reshan female singers Category:Hederhelm School of Drama and Thespianism alumni Category:LGBT people from Resha Category:LGBT actresses Category:LGBT singers Category:LGBT models Category:Bisexual women Category:LGBT rights activists from Resha Category:Women's rights activists from Resha Category:Reshan Movie Award for Best Leading Actress – Drama recipients